Resolutions
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: New year, clean slate, and sudden decisions to step out of their comfort zones. HP, JR, ROC, MG not in that order.
1. Chapter 1

**_Series of 4 little ficlets about love and New Years Resolutions! I'll state the pairings at the beginning of the chapter, but barring this chapter, I'd be you guys are smart enough to guess who the next 3 are! _**

**_This first one is Reid and Austin, the girl from 52 Pick-Up. I don't think there are any spoilers except for the fact that she exists. _**

* * *

**Happy New Year, Indeed**

She'd actually come to Washington.

Well, she'd flown into Washington and he'd actually gone to pick her up from the airport to bring her back to his apartment. He wasn't totally sure what to do with himself, if he was honest. He hadn't expected her to keep calling. He didn't expect to want to call her back. He'd virtually met her in passing after Morgan's encouragement, at a bar in Atlanta. Things had snowballed from there.

That didn't mean he expected her to be here. When she'd announced her intentions of flying to Washington for New Years, he'd said yes without thinking. The one time his nerves had not reacted to the fact that he was on the phone with a beautiful woman and now he was most certainly paying for it. Big time. Because now, his nerves were absolutely killing him.

And they weren't doing anything.

They were sitting in front of his television, watching the Times Square New Years Special. He had no idea what to do with himself. She, thank goodness for her own apparent lack of nerves, had arranged him to her liking, spreading a blanket from the back of his couch across her curled up legs. She leaned against him, had wrapped his arm around her shoulders and he had not moved since.

Reid tried to remember everything Emily and Garcia had told him before leaving for the week-and-a-half long hiatus the team had managed to secure. Calm, instincts... heck, he couldn't remember half of it. He tried focusing on other things, but he kept smelling strawberries, she kept shifting against him, reaching for the glass of water she'd asked for.

Why was he so nervous? She'd been staying with him for two days. Sure, she'd taken the lead, asking him to take her to museums, monuments – even in the deep cold that had taken over the city – restaurants... much to his surprise, it had been easy to let go with her. For the first time in a long time he didn't feel awkward spouting off facts. She seemed to absorb everything he could spout off. His facts were a nervous tick, but she didn't laugh at him like most people did.

"Hey, where'd you go?"

"Nowhere," he managed to squeak.

Her brow furrowed in a way he found adorable. Since when did he find women adorable? They usually terrified him. Except Emily, JJ and Garcia most days. And sometimes Agent Todd. Relationships just weren't his style. He didn't do relationships because they required social skills. He lacked social skills.

"I don't believe you," she said, rearranging herself, and therefore him, again. "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

He didn't know what to tell her without sounding like an idiot. Or the socially awkward nerd he was. She didn't need to know he was the kid that got shoved in lockers as a child.

"I know you can't turn it off," Austin said softly. Her hand rested on his stomach from the last time she'd shifted.

"Why are you here?"

The look on her face was an odd mixture of confusion and almost hurt. "I want to be."

He blew out a breath. He hadn't meant to blurt it out like that at all. He wished he was as smooth as Morgan. He tried again. "Why me?"

She sat up and he was surprised that he missed her warmth. "Why not you?"

"I.... I'm socially awkward! I spout facts when I'm nervous! Statistics makes me comfortable!"

"And that means...?"

"What are we doing?"

She sighed. "Can we pick one question at a time?"

"See? This is what I mean. I'm not meant for this type of thing."

"What type of thing?" she asked.

He looked away. "I'm not good with women," he finally said. "I'm not smooth, I'm not... I'm awkward."

"You're adorable."

"Austin..."

"I'm not kidding, Spencer. Look, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be, okay?"

He looked away. "You're just-"

"I'm not."

He still didn't look at her despite the strength and annoyance he could hear in her voice. Her fingertips on his cheeks startled him so his head turned with the slightest pressure.

"I'm not trying to make you feel better. I'm here because I want to be, because I want to see you. Is it really that hard to believe?"

"Yes," he squeaked.

"It shouldn't be. You have friends, you have people who like you."

"They're my colleagues," he replied. "I work with all of them."

"I don't believe that," she said. "We've just spent the last three days wandering around Washington and I'm not tired of spending time with you. I want to spend time with you."

"Why?" He still couldn't fathom it, couldn't understand it. He wasn't sure what she saw in him.

She laughed a little. "Because you're adorable and endearing. Because you're smart. Because I can't figure you out."

He blinked. "Bartenders read behaviour."

"Yes," she agreed laughing. "But so do you. You have a great poker face, Spencer. I can't read you."

Reid's hands came up, long fingers wrapping around her wrists. But he didn't pull them away. "I don't know what to do."

"You're doing fine," she whispered.

They sat there like that for a few moments before her head tipped forward to meet his. Foreheads pressed together Reid just breathed. He was doing fine. What did that mean? Was she just being nice? Well, she'd cut him off half way through telling her that so he had to trust her word. And she'd been the one to suggest she come out here from Georgia for New Years. He'd bet she had more than enough friends she could have rung in the new year with. Yet, she'd chosen him.

"It's almost midnight."

Her words startled him. She was so close, close enough that he could actually kiss her when the ball dropped. But he wasn't sure. He was always unsure.

"I think I know what my resolution is going to be," she told him softly, the crowd in Times Square starting the countdown.

Ten...

Nine...

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm," she replied. "See, I know this guy who I think is incredible, but he's actually pretty cool."

Eight...

Seven...

He had to clear his throat. "Pretty cool?"

"Smart, interesting, cute... But he doesn't see it that way."

Six...

Five...

"So," she continued. "My resolution is going to be to help him see how cool he is."

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

"Happy New Year," Austin whispered before pressing her lips to his.

It was their first kiss. Much to his own surprise, Reid found himself easily losing himself in the thrill that came with it. His hands moved down her sides as she leaned into him and for the first time in a very, very long time, Spencer Reid didn't feel so socially awkward.

Happy New Year, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek and Penelope at New Years!

* * *

**Dancing Together**

"Hey there Hot Stuff."

Derek Morgan's eyes trailed up and down the eccentric clothing Penelope Garcia had chosen for her little New Years bash. He'd never been able to say no to her and his requested presence at this party of hers was no exception. "You're festive."

"Of course," she said, sounding almost offended. "Would you expect anything less?"

He chuckled and kissed her cheek as he pressed a bottle of sparkling wine into her hands. "Of course not, Baby Girl."

"Exactly," Penelope agreed, knowing her cheeks had blossomed a bright red. She'd already had a few drinks, both because people had been milling about her apartment for about an hour and because she'd known he was coming tonight. And she'd made her own New Years' resolution that had her stomach doing somersaults in her body. It was a highly uncomfortable feeling.

But, nerves or no nerves, Penelope Garcia was going to kiss Derek Morgan at midnight.

"I like this," he said, flicking the crown she'd buried in her curls. He watched her turn a darker shade of red and resisted the urge to grin. She was adorable.

"Derek!"

He had to fight a frown – absently noticing his favourite technical analyst hadn't been able to – when a woman latched onto his arm. He vaguely remembered her from previous years, but couldn't, for the life of him, remember her name. Not that it mattered.

"You are so late!"

"Story of my life," he said, putting on a small smile.

"I'm just going to take this to the kitchen," Penelope said, holding up the bottle he'd given her. "Drink, Sweetness?"

"No thanks, Mama. I want all of my faculties tonight," Derek replied, his eyes heating with what he had planned. For, unbeknownst to her, he'd made a very similar resolution. He was going to have Penelope Garcia at midnight, damned the consequences.

They danced around each other, a dance they both knew very well. He knew the team had noticed it and it had taken Emily, with a literal smack up the side of the head, for him to realize the game he was playing. Why couldn't he hold down a girlfriend? Because he compared them all to his Penelope. Why didn't he bring women to team things unlike the rest of them from time to time? Because that made women look permanent and he wasn't willing to do that to Penelope. Why didn't he want a permanent woman in his life? Because he already had one and her name was Penelope.

"Water?" she offered. "Juice? I have things other than alcohol."

"I'll have a glass of that wine," his leech said, looking up at him with a deep blow in her eyes.

Derek wanted her gone and fast, but he wasn't sure how to do it politely while still getting his message across. The look on Penelope's face told him the last thing she wanted to do was bring the woman anything other than poison. "I'll get it, Mama."

"But she's the hostess," Leech whined.

He saw Penelope's eyes narrowed and deliberately stepped between both women, prying Leech's fingers off of his arm. "And as hostess she has a lot of other things to do. The least I can do is offer a hand to get someone else a drink."

"Derek, it's fine. I've got it."

Having pried the other woman's fingers off of his bicep, he wrapped an arm around Penelope's shoulders. "Nonsense, Baby Girl. I'm going to raid your fridge."

She let out an exaggerated sigh, even though a smile tipped the corners of her mouth. "I knew you only wanted me for my food." The heat that flared in his eyes made her shiver.

"You're more than my meal ticket, Penelope. Let's get those drinks!"

* * *

What the heck was going on with him? Mister Social Butterfly had barely left her side all night. Regardless of how late he'd come, Derek had fallen easily into the role of host to her hostess. She'd tried to tell him he didn't have to, that he should sit and enjoy the night, but he'd stubbornly refused. And stubbornly refused to leave her side. It was how they ended up, side-by-side in the group of chattering adults Penelope had invited to her apartment for the last ten minutes before the ball was set to drop.

For his part, Derek had deliberately stayed close to Penelope's side all night. He didn't mind playing host in her apartment. He spent enough time here that he knew where most of the things were. She picked up the rest. They made a good team, not that he didn't already know that, and playing host kept him busy and close to her at the same time. There was really no way to lose in a scenario like that and so he'd taken advantage of it.

For the first time in a very long time, Derek was nervous. Penelope wasn't just any woman. She knew all of his games, all of his strategies and she, well, she deserved better than his usual game. Then again, she wasn't a game to him. She couldn't be a game to him. She meant way too much to be a game. And that was part of his worry. What if she didn't see him like that? Emily swore up and down she did – and with how close the girls were, he did trust and believe her – so he'd dug deep into the wells of his so-called courage, the same bravery he used when he tackled an UNSUB in the field and prepared himself to take one heck of a leap.

He felt her start to shake as the countdown began and sidled closer, his hand coming up to rub her spine absently. Why was she trembling? Was she cold? Was she getting sick?

_Three, two, one... Happy New Year!_

She went for it, turning to face him and pulling him down to her almost in the same motion. He seemed stunned beneath her, at least for a few moments before she felt him return the pressure. Her heart sang. Eventually, they had to pull back. There were other people there, ready to wish them both a happy new year. Penelope's heart was thumping loudly in her chest, even as she put on a good face and happily exchanged hugs with all of her friends.

Slowly but surely, her guests trickled out of the apartment. It was 1:30 by the time everyone had left. Everyone but Derek Morgan. Her heart started beating triple time as she made her way back to the kitchen. He stood at her sink, washing her glasses. "You don't have to do that, Gorgeous."

He smiled as she came around the counter, absently grabbing a dish towel to dry. There had been too many dishes to fit in her little dishwasher, so some had to be done by hand. "I don't mind," he replied.

They worked in silence for a little while, Derek switching to putting the glasses away once he was finished washing. He let out a heavy breath when everything was put away and looked at her, at the way she leaned against her counter. "What is it?"

She bit her lower lip. "I made myself a promise this morning."

"Okay..." He was confused.

"I promised myself I wouldn't let another year just go by."

"Just go by? This year hasn't exactly been a walk in the park, Princess."

"That's not what I mean," she said, shaking her head. "Derek, I'm sick of dancing."

"I'm sorry?" he asked, voice catching in his throat. Dancing. That had been what Emily called it, hadn't she?

Penelope stepped closer to him, standing such that she had to tilt her head back in order to see him properly, in order to look into his eyes. "We dance around each other," she said softly. "I want to stop dancing different dances. I want to start dancing together."

He knew what she meant. Of course he knew what she meant. "I made a promise to myself too."

"Oh?" Her voice was shaking.

"I promised myself I wasn't going to let another midnight go by without kissing you."

She smiled a little. "We made the same promise."

"But, Garcia... Penelope, I don't want to just kiss you at midnight on New Years'." One of his hands came up to rest on her hip, the other cupped the back of her neck. "I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want." He paused. "I want to start dancing together."

Her smile was brilliant. "I like that idea."

"I thought you might," he whispered against her mouth a fraction of a second before he kissed her.

They were no longer going to dance around each other. This year, this new year, they were going to start dancing together.


	3. Chapter 3

_**And... JJ and Rossi! Can anyone take a wild guess at what couple is going to come last?**_

* * *

**A New Outlook on New Years**

Jennifer Jareau hated New Years.

Every other holiday was her sunshine. Christmas, Easter, Fourth of July... but not New Years. It never had been and not because of some terrible event that happened one New Years' ages ago. On the contrary, JJ had participated in her fair share of hijinks on the Eve of the coming year. She'd gone through her partying phase, never really enjoying herself and so, when she was an adult, long out of college and with more important responsibilities, JJ took to the mellow confines of her apartment, preferring the company of a glass of wine and CNN to actual people. No offense to the people.

Blue, pink and white plaid pyjama pants and a comfortable tank top were tonight's garment choices as she curled up under a quilt her mother had made the day she left for school. JJ enjoyed Kathy Griffith and that had been her primary reason for choosing the CNN coverage as opposed to any other. She breathed out a sigh, closing her eyes as she deliberately relaxed every muscle in her body. It had been too long since she'd had thirty seconds to herself.

She and Will, after trying, talking and even considering couples counselling, had called it quits two months after Henry's birth. JJ had been glad the split had been amicable and fully intended on taking her son down to visit his biological father when she could. Will understood that Henry was better off with his mother, regardless of her unpredictable work schedule. And Will also knew his son would have greater support in Virginia than in Louisiana from the team JJ called family.

Henry wasn't the only one who had received endless support. JJ had found that the team rallied around her and her son, doing their best and pitching in where they could. JJ had no problem asking Garcia to watch over her little boy while she was away. For the few dates she'd been on since her breakup with Will, the team almost had to draw straws for who would get the opportunity to watch over mini-Jareau. Actually, she liked that. It meant her son was loved and spoiled.

But no one had spoiled her son more than David Rossi. And that had been a complete surprise to his mother. Will had been gone less than a month and JJ already felt Dave was invaluable to her. He'd come and stayed the weekend when she was down with the flu, watching and playing with Henry while JJ watched and dozed on the couch. He was on the top of the list of people allowed to pick Henry up from daycare if JJ had to work late, or had a meeting. He'd helped her fix her leaky bathroom sink when she noticed water leaking into her son's closet. All in all, when something happened to her or Henry, Dave was the first person she turned to for help.

Emily and Garcia had noticed and commented. JJ had shrugged it off having long ago buried any attraction she'd felt for the man. She hadn't been lying when she'd told him it was an honour to meet such a legend. She'd wondered those first few days after the break up if she'd actually ended up sabotaging her relationship with the New Orleans detective. It was an answer she still didn't have.

She glanced at the clock as a small cry sounded from the baby monitor on the coffee table. Henry was awake, as he usually was after going down at 7:30. He was down to once a night, so JJ happily pulled herself out from under the blanket to go rock her little boy back to sleep. She was absently humming a song under her breath as she did so when a knock resounded through her apartment.

"Who could that be?" she asked Henry as the little tot blinked up at her. They had identical eyes. Dave always said they had identical eyes.

She made her way through the apartment, Henry still cradled in the crook of her arm and checked the peephole before opening the door. "Why, Mister Rossi. I thought you had plans at Little Creek."

"I did," David Rossi replied with a long-perfected nonchalant shrug. "Then thought better of it."

"So you came to spend time with lil' ol' me?" she asked, stepped back to allow him entrance. She locked the door behind him securely, a habit she'd gotten into within the first week of working for the BAU.

"I thought it was better than ringing in the new year on my own," he answered. His large hand settled on Henry's little head. "Hey, Little Man."

JJ loved this part. This was the transformation from Agent Rossi to her David, not that he was actually hers by any stretch of the imagination. But Henry brought out a side of the older profiler JJ hadn't even known existed. No one did. Not even Hotch and both men had been friends for much longer than JJ had probably even been with the Bureau. JJ valued this time more than she'd ever admit.

"I was just getting him back to sleep when you knocked," she admitted.

Dave met her gaze. "May I?"

"Do you have to ask?" JJ willingly handed over her son, watching as Henry was dwarfed by Dave's burly arms and big hands. Henry was a very lucky kid.

"You make yourself comfortable, Jen," he told her, using the petname she'd never corrected him on. He never used it in the office, just those times they ended up on a much more personal level. "I'll get this little tyke back to sleep and we can ring in the New Year together."

He would never know how good that sounded. And she hated New Years. But she did as she was told, going back to the couch and curling her feet under her, spreading the quilt over her lap. It was a pleasant surprise to have Dave here, putting Henry back to bed. It was deliciously domestic, something that JJ knew she could very much get used to. Her mind had wandered there a few times in the last month, more so after he spent seventy-two hours taking care of her sick behind.

This was one of those times. She could picture this happening on a more regular basis, could see him putting Henry to bed before joining her on the couch for the evening news. She could see him cooking in her kitchen, watching football with her on her television and knew what it felt like to curl against him. She'd done it time and time again while she was sick, taking his body's warmth in to deal with her terribly shaking.

"He's down."

His words startled her from her thoughts, but she smiled up at his rugged face. "Good. Means he won't wake up until six."

"He's down to once a night?"

JJ grinned. "He is. And three day naps, from what I hear. It should give me enough time to clean this place up tomorrow. I'm sorry for the mess." Though, now that she thought about it, it wasn't like he hadn't seen her apartment less than sparkling clean.

He didn't comment on the state of her apartment when he next opened his mouth. "Explain to me why a beautiful, vibrant woman such as yourself is at home on New Years' Eve."

"Other than being a singe mother? I've never been a fan of New Years."

"You, the Holiday Queen, the woman who single-handedly decorated the entirety of the BAU bullpen, doesn't like New Years?"

"Oh shut it," she said swiping at him.

He caught her hand, pulling her to rest against him as he focused on the television, his hand curling around so it rested on her waist. "Why not?"

"No particular reason," she replied honestly, hunkering down against his warmth. "I've just never liked it."

"Never liked the turn of the New Year or never liked the ending of the old?"

She grinned up at him, aware he was profiling her. He did it time and time again, usually by accident and mostly because he really couldn't turn that brain of his off. "Neither," she told him honestly. "I'm not sure what exactly it is about New Years I don't like." She wished she could give him a better explanation.

"Does that mean you don't make a resolution every year?"

She laughed. "Are you kidding me? I make a list of them! My goal is to keep to at least one. What about you?"

"I make resolutions all the time. It doesn't have to be New Years' for a person to want to change their lives."

JJ blinked. It was deep for the superficial question. She felt bad now about the answer she'd given. "You've put some thought into this." Her head tilted back so she could meet his eyes instead of focusing on the screen but his stayed resolutely ahead. Something was different tonight. She just wasn't sure what.

His smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "You should know life's too short."

Now she was both confused and worried. This oddly reflective man wasn't the same arrogant pain-in-the-butt she was used to. "Okay, what have you done with David Rossi?"

"Nothing," he replied, chuckling slightly. "I guess since we finally solved that case in Indianapolis I've had a bit more time to reflect on things."

"Things?" JJ inquired with a raised eyebrow, not used to vague words.

"Things I've lost," he replied evasively. "Things I've gained."

The heat in his eyes was unmistakable even in the dimly flickering light of the television. She swallowed convulsively. "Oh?" Her brain vaguely registered the countdown beginning on the television.

"Oh yes," he replied, his free hand coming up to cup her cheek.

Her breath caught in her throat. "David..."

"I want you, honey. I want you and I want Henry. I want crazy Christmas parties and irrational holiday hatred. I want to be able to hug you, hold you when a case gets to you. I want to-"

She cut him off. Her hand came up to rest along the side of his neck as she shifted, fusing her mouth to his. JJ didn't hear the end of the countdown to the New Year. She didn't hear the loud cheering of her neighbours that would probably wake her son. All she did was feel, feel his response, feel his tenderness, feel the emotions he poured into the kiss when he realized what had happened.

Eventually, she pulled away. "I want that too."

Maybe New Year's wasn't such a terrible celebration after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**_And, finally, my favourite couple! Hotch and Prentiss...  
_**

**_I hope everyone had an awesome holiday season and have great things planned for 2009! I'm certainly hoping for an award for the 2008 Fan Fic Awards. Check my profile if you'd like more information. _**

**_Here's to great fic in 2009!_**

* * *

**Fireworks**

He smelled her before he saw her, that alluring scent of coconut and vanilla that always floated after her. He'd identified it long ago, had it committed to memory from the number of times it had tickled his nostrils. It stirred emotions in him he'd figured locked away after Haley ripped his heart out. Affection, attraction, heady and hot lust... It had been a long time since he'd been so magnetically attracted to one woman.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

Her nose was adorably red her hands tucked in the pockets of a black pea coat. Her scarf was almost the same colour of her nose, the top of her hair hidden under the white hat she had on. Nevertheless, it still curled wildly over her shoulders.

"I should have known we'd both be invited."

Her lips quirked in a small smile. "Usually I avoid this shindig. You know, politics and all."

They stood face to face on the White House lawn, awaiting fireworks set to go off at midnight. All of Washington's biggest players were there, families scattered about. Children wove through the legs of the guests. The snow had been trampled down for the night, flattened so the guests had somewhere solid to stand on.

"Then why did you come?" he asked, stepping imperceptibly closer.

She shrugged. "Didn't want to stay at home by myself, I guess." She paused for a moment considering him. "I forget your father was a Washington big shot before he died."

He didn't want to talk about his father. He hated his father. He knew she knew that. They were close enough friends for her to know he hated his father. Heck, they were close enough friends that he'd started confiding in her about the divorce with Haley. She'd stuck beside him when his ear had been giving him trouble. She'd been one of his main character witnesses when he'd had to go through child custody proceedings because Haley was fighting for sole custody of their son. She had become his rock in his life. He was glad she was here.

"Me too," she replied and he realized he'd said it out loud. "I'm not usually a big New Years' Eve person."

"Oh? Why?"

She shrugged again, her hands coming out of her pockets to press against her cold cheeks. "Because when I was a kid and went to these types of parties, I always ended up beside some gross top player in whatever country I happened to be in at the time. Let's just say, I've had my fair share of terrible New Years' kisses."

"You look cold," he told her seriously, switching subjects once again.

"I am cold," she replied laughing. "I love it."

He arched an eyebrow. "You love the cold?" He'd always taken her for a sunshine and tanning type of woman.

"I do," she agreed with a nod and a very wide smile. "I always have. I prefer the cold to the heat."

"Always?"

"Well, not in my own home. Home has to be warm and cozy. Welcoming. Outside though.... yeah, I've always preferred the cold."

He took that and filed it away in his Emily Prentiss file, along with the fact that her favourite colour was purple, she disliked cooked vegetables but would eat raw ones like candy and that she owned a pair of flannel pyjamas that glowed in the dark. The intimate details of the woman he was currently standing with under the DC sky, waiting for the countdown to midnight.

"Did you hear we have to add an extra second tonight?"

And leave it to her to bring up trivia like that. She was a news hound and he knew it. "No, I didn't."

She laughed a little. "Something to do with Earth's orbit slowing down, I think."

"Time is a fickle and funny thing."

"Cute."

"I try."

She hummed in her throat, turning away to face the large crowd. They were on the edge of the so-called floor, out of the way of the groups of laughing and talking politicians. "Did you come by yourself?"

"I barely had enough time to find my good suit pants," he replied wryly. "Last night's flight got in late."

"How was it?"

He'd been on a consult for the past four days, a case in Casper, Wyoming. Between the clean up interviews and weather, he hadn't been able to get a flight until the worst hours of the night. He'd returned to his apartment and all but fallen over on his bed. His suit pants had the wrinkles to prove it. "Uneventful. Long."

"You were only gone four days."

There was amusement colouring her voice. He glared at her. "I'm too used to having someone to bounce ideas off of. Someone who thinks like me." She thought like he did. He'd wished she was there with him. He always wished she was there with him. They'd spent Christmas together, eating leftover turkey from earlier Christmas feasts on Kaiser buns. It had been one of his favourite Christmases.

"You could have called more often, you know. We were all in the bullpen, I don't think we would have minded helping you out."

He'd called her. A few times over the course of the case when nothing was making sense and he needed someone to find a different perspective. He needed a breath of fresh air, and that's what she always was to him. What she'd become.

"It worked itself out. What about you? Here with anyone?"

"Nope," she replied. "Mother's wandering around somewhere and I know Daddy had mentioned he was thinking of showing up. Other than that, there isn't anyone I know that I would willingly put up with for an entire night or feel comfortable throwing to the sharks."

His evening was getting better and better. Not only was she here alone, but she was standing in front of him, smelling so good, looking so adorable all bundled up for winter despite her declaration that she loved the cold. "Morgan would go to bat for you. Dave would put up with it."

She snorted. "Derek... I'd have to bribe him with cleaning his house for a month or something. Dave, maybe if I put out at the end of the night."

Ah, so she'd noticed it too. Still, it surprised him that she'd outright say it and he knew it showed on his face. "You have excellent self-presevational instincts."

"I like to think so," she agreed, eyes glittering in the way he recognized when she appreciated his seamless response. "Well honed at the very least."

He really liked that sparkle. "Resolutions?"

"Too many to count," she said with a sigh. "A personal life would be nice."

He understood the sentiment. Cases, profiles... they were the life of the BAU and only a profile could really understand what the job was like. Their team was their family, their friends, the people who best understood who they were and what they struggled with. It was difficult to draw the line between

"Take more personal risks, less professional ones."

That intrigued him. She was the female equivalent to Morgan in his mind but without wearing her heart on her sleeve. "Oh?"

She shrugged, and he saw the embarrassment for what it was. "There's more to life than the Bureau," she said finally.

He'd noticed she was chewing the inside of her bottom lip. He wanted to taste that lip. He reeled himself in. "It's news to me."

"You should really think about it." Though her words were light, her eyes weren't and he saw the words for the serious moment she intended them to be. He'd already lost Haley. He was still fighting for Jack. There had to be light somewhere and he knew it didn't exist in his work.

But it did exist in her. He was glad she was here, beside him, close enough that when the countdown started – _any minute,_ his brain told him – he'd be the one there to kiss her. And tell her that he wanted to do that more often, that he'd been thinking about her, unable to get her out of his head. They were the non-couple of the moment, not exactly in any sort of romantic relationship but most definitely not just friends either. He was sick of flirting with that line.

"What about you?"

"The same," he replied. "Find a life that isn't about serial killers and crime. Find somewhere where death can't touch me." It was a goal for almost every profiler. "Spend more time with my son."

She nodded. "I think that's a good idea. We see too much darkness."

As a general rule, he'd agree. They did see too much darkness, too much of the terrible things one human being could do to another. He watched her glance back to the stage set up in front of the White House as the emcee took to the stage.

"Ready?" she asked, keeping her body turned to his even as she watched the stage.

Oh, he was ready. He was ready to kiss her and stop doing this quasi-non-couple thing they had going on. "One more resolution," he said as they started the countdown.

Her eyes met his curiously. "I'm listening."

He leaned forward, closing the minimal space between them. "End uncertainty."

Her brows wrinkled. "Uncertainty? What kind of uncertainty?"

She wasn't that dense. She couldn't be, could she?

_Three! Two! One!_

"The best way to explain it is to show you."

_Happy New Year!_

Her lips were already parted in surprise and he took advantage of the unintentional permission she granted his tongue. He didn't try to coax her into anything, just took until she responded with her own ardour, her body pressing close to his, mittened hands coming up to cup his cheeks.

"Oh," she breathed when they finally separated. "That kind of uncertainty."

He nodded, anxiety starting to pump adrenaline through his veins.

Her eyes were bright when they met his again. "You know, I don't know if I want to watch the fireworks anymore."

He arched an eyebrow, trying not to groan as she leaned against him.

"I think creating our own would be so much better."

That sounded better than logical to his frozen ears. With her hand in his he led her out of the party, bickering about whose apartment was the better choice to continue their New Years' celebrations. He didn't actually care, so long as he was doing it with her.


End file.
